


Master of Monster

by RoxyMoron



Category: Hellsing, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based slightly off the manga series Hellsing. When her father dies, Belle, who must escape her uncle who is hell bent on taking over the throne, remembers the wise words of her father. That there is something in the dungeon that will keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay so there I was trying to go to bed last night...being awesome. When this idea popped into my head, and since it kept me up all night I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> In a perfect world I own Once Upon a Time and Hellsing... sadly this is not that world

_The bird of Hermes is my name_

_Eating my wings to make me tame_

Lord Maurice laid dying, blood staining the cloth he'd been coughing into, gathering all his strength he turned to his eighteen year old daughter. "Belle, listen well. Once I'm dead, you'll be the new head of the family" a deep cough escaped him struggling for breath he continued "You'll be in charge of the Marshland order, the land and the people will be yours to protect against outside forces. Do you understand?"

The young beauty stroked his face with a wet cloth, holding back tears in her eyes "Yes, papa."

"Belle, there were still so many things I wanted to teach you. I wanted to keep watching over and taking pride in the Marchland blood that flows through you" reaching out his hand he reached for his brother Lord Richard, who stood on the other side of his death bed. "Richard, please I beg of youe. Give Belle your support for me." he begged coughing harder than before.

"Of course my brother"

Finding solace in those words Lord Maurice took one last shaky breath.

* * *

Three days later the castle was in a frenzy, Lord Richard stormed over to his men, anger evident in his gaze "You haven't found her yet?!" he shouted.

"Nno..sir. We still haven't located her." his main guard Gaston stammered out as they started down the long corridor.

"Well, flush her out then! Get to it! Twenty years! I waited twent years for his demise. Like hell I'd ever let a brat like her take the order from me!" he came to a halt and drew his sword. "Kill her, kill her on sight!" he started down the corridor again "If we can keep her quiet, we can do whatever we please. Now go!"

The guards split up to find the young girl none of them noticing the shadow moving behind the grate near the floor.

* * *

Not beliving what she just heard Belle slowly sat back in the crawl space Mrs. Potts showed her as a young child _'Now child, if there is ever an emergency you can use these paths to get anywhere in the castle, only your father and I know of them'_ Belle smiled fondly thinking back on the kindly maid who took care of her. Her thoughts were inturupted as she heard footsteps run past her hiding space.

"Can't believe Lord Richard wants us to kill her right away" one guard grumbled. His partner chuckled "Yeah, he could have at least let us have some fun with the little beauty, if you know what I mean"

She let out a sigh of relief as the went past, before feeling anger overcome her " _It hasn't even been a week since father died. You're nothing more than a bloody rotten orge, uncle."_ she thought, before falling back in defeat, what should she do? She could barely move in the small cramped space in her ballgown and it was only a matter of time before her spot was discovered. When suddenly the words her father spoke to her in private before his death came to her

" _Belle, there's only one thing I can leave behind to you" he sighed as he took her hand "If you ever find yourself in a real crisis, if some unbeatable enemy has you in a right mess. Go underground to the forgotten dungeon! There lies on of the fruits of the Marchland Kingdom. It will be your protection!"_

Belle moved as quick and as quietly as she could in her volumonous gown as she made her way to the path that lead to the dungeon.

* * *

"You still haven't found her! How can it take so long to find one foolish woman" Richard demanded of his men. Gaston stepped forward "We've checked every nook of the castle milord, but she is not her. All that is left is the underground section."

"Enough excuses" Richard shouted as he shoved past Gaston "If we don't hurry, the other staff will start catching wind" he paced the floor thinking when he stopped and looked at his men "Underground section was it? Why that hasn't been used for ages. That contains the dark arts laboratoty, library, specimen room, torture chamber, dissecting room and a dungeon." an evil smirk filled his face as he left the room, sword drawn "Tell the rest of your men, that's where she is."

* * *

Belle rushed down the corridor to a large steel door, stopping with a gasp when she noticed the mysterious symbols of dark magic all over it. ' _Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. If this is where father said I shall find protection then this is where I shall go.'_ she thought using all her strength she opened the door enough to let her pass, shutting it tightly behind her, ' _but then again, even down here it's likely just a matter of time.'_ letting her eyes adjust to the dark her eyes widened when she noticed a dark figure in chained against the wall.

"What in blazed..." she walked closer to examine the shape. "A Corpse!" whatever this creature was it seemed he was down her a long time. It wasn't tall, probably a few inches taller than her at full height, and it wore odd clothing leather breeches, boots and a vest and what looked liked the remains of a silk shirt which was hidden under a coat that looked to be made of dragon scales. It's skin was dried as was its chin length hair.

Tears filled her eyes as Belle looked upon her 'savior' _"_ Oh father this is suppose to protect me? This dried up corpse? If this is a joke papa, it's a rather poor one." she muttered to herself "Right I've nowhere else to run now." bowing to the corpse she whispered "Would you mind if I shared the cell with you, sir?" not expecting an answer she slid down the wall to sit beside the corpse.

Turning her head to regard her cellmate she let out a sigh "Just for a moment, I thought... I imagined that there might be something handy down here. Like a knight, who'd protect me from my uncle's men. Leaving a corpse down her for years? What where you thinking papa?" A tear fell down her face, "I don't want to die...I really don't"

Suddenly she heard pounding on the door, as the door started to open. She recongized Gaston as he gave the door one final kick knocking it off its hinges. "There she is!" he called back to his men "We've located her milord. She's in here!"

Giving a shriek Belle stood as her uncle walked in the room. "You've been quite the bother, Belle." he said moving closer to her.

Squaring herself Belle stood her ground "Uncle, do you lust after the order that badly? Are you really willing to do this?" a loud crack filled the room as he backhanded her.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed "I won't give the kingdom up to some woman like you!" he raised his hand to strike her again, when he was interuppted.

"Hey what's this?" Gaston asked motioning at the corpse.

Richard looked at it with confusion "I do not know. There is no record of this" he watched as Gaston prodded it. Gaston just chuckled "It's dried up, just some wanker's corpse" with the distraction over with Richard pulled out his sword and slashed at Belle, grazing her arm sending a light spurt of blood which splatted on the walls, floor and the corpses face.

Belle gasped in pain holding a hand to her injury, she backed up as much as she could to get away from her crazed uncle. Her eyes widened in fear as he raised the blade slowly up her throat, letting the blade ghost across her fair flesh. "Next go your ears, this is for wasting my time. Don't think you are going to go quickly, Belle!" Angling his blade to cause the most damage his gripped falted when a strange sound filled the dungeon.

' _Slrrp, slrrp, slrrp, slrrp'_

Everyone froze turing towards the source of the sound. Richard let out a gasp of disgust as they all witnessed the corpse licking Belle's blood off the floor in front of it. Almost as if sensing the looks it was now recieving the creature looked up at its captive audience letting out a manic giggle.

Belle noticed its haunting look, its skin a weird mixture of color almost a greenish greyish gold, and its large amber eyes scanned the room with a murderous gaze.

"Th-the corpse! It's back to life?" one of the men shouted. Gaston looked quickly at his lord, fear filled his voice "Lord Richard!"

Richard looked in utter horror at the creature "I don't know either! My brother never said a word about it" he backed slowly towards the door "But who cares! Gaston, just kill it! Give Belle a proper escort for her trip to hell!"

Trying to steel himself the best he could Gaston let out a battle cry as he charge towards the creature "DIE YOU FOUL BEAST!" The creature reached out a hand and pushed it into Gaston's chest. In an instant Gaston was collapse on the ground watching in horror as the creauture squeezed his heart to dust, before his eyes rolled back in his skull. Belle watched in horror as the creature destroyed her uncle's forces, some loosing limbs, most loosing their hearts, when it's eyes settled on her.

She backed away as far as the monster stalked towards her. Squeezing her eyes shut she slid down the wall, curling into a ball and praying her demise will be over with quickly. When a few moments passed and nothing happened Belle peaked over her arms. She was more than surprise to see the creature bowed down in front of her with respect.

"Have you sustained any injuries?" the creature's voice a tone almost as odd as it's appearance. When she didn't respond the creature continued. "What is your bidding my master?"

 _'Master? This creature thinks I'm in charge of it! What had you been doing papa.'_ she thought as she stared in awe at her new servant. So entraced she did not notice Richard get up grasping a dagger.

"No!" He madly screamed "It's mine! The kin-kingdom is mine! Mine! IT'S MINE!" letting out a scream he threw the blade at Belle's heart.

She let out a gasp as the creauture caught the blade a second before it reached her. Looking with disdain it sneered at Richard "Your blood stinks, dearie. It reeks to high heaven! You are unfit to be the ruler of this kingdom." The creature turned back towards it Mistress smiling in glee when it noticed her pick up one of the fallen sword and slowly approched her trechorous uncle. Noticing this was her injured arm, it slid behind her helping her hold the blade.

Turning her head slightly she examined the creature "What is your name?" "Rumplestiltskin, my mistress."

She let out a small smile "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin" as she brought the blade down through her uncle's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Do you hate it, do you love it? Do you want me to continue? Please read & review!


End file.
